


The Latest Fashion

by Sangerin



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fetish Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of her objects to being second-best in the subject of under garments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Latest Fashion

She's used to being the one in a relationship with the best underwear. The newest. The most difficult to take off. And there's part of her that objects to being second-best in the subject of under garments. (There's another part of her that wouldn't mind, if only her bed-partner was female rather than a goose-stepping, _male_ Gestapo agent.) But since he _is_ a man – and a terribly attractive, seductive one at that – she'd rather that ribbons and ruffles be restricted to her corsets. In fact, she'd prefer that Otto not wear corsets. But one does not argue with the Gestapo.


End file.
